1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular warning light systems intended primarily for installation on service vehicles operating on public roads. More particularly, the invention is directed to a vehicular light bar which can be raised from a horizontal to a vertical position to elevate warning lights on the light bar above traffic to give long-range notification of an obstruction or accident in the roadway.
2. Description of the Related Art
Warning light assemblies in the form of light bars mounted on emergency vehicles are well known in the art. The modern trend is toward compact, low profile, self-contained light bar assemblies. Compact self-contained light bar assemblies simplify installation and maintenance while improving the aerodynamic efficiency of vehicles so equipped. Self-contained light bar assemblies include power supplies and control circuitry necessary for actuation and coordination of the various warning lights included in the assembly. Typically, a light bar extends across the width of the vehicle to provide a laterally extended light array including various flashers, spotlights and/or stroboscopic light sources to draw the attention of other vehicles on the roadway. Such light bar assemblies tend to include light sources directed to the front and rear of the vehicle and may include light sources directed to the sides of the vehicle or rotating light sources. Warning light bars are typically rigidly fixed to the roof or highest point of the vehicle for increased visibility.
It is also known in the art to provide auxiliary vehicle warning lights on arms movable between a horizontal and vertical position. Lollypop-type warning lights facing the front and rear of the vehicle are arranged along the arms such that when the arms are raised to a vertical position, the warning lights are elevated above traffic to provide advance warning to those approaching the scene of an accident or obstruction. These known auxiliary warning light systems cannot function as a replacement for a typical light bar assembly because they are typically of a configuration dedicated to an elevated warning function. Thus, known vehicular hazard light systems movable between horizontal and elevated position must be provided in addition to the rigidly mounted horizontal light bar typically associated with police and fire emergency vehicles.
There is a need in the art for a light bar system that will fulfill both the conventional warning light bar function as well as provide an alternative elevated advance warning function.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tip up light bar assembly which may replace a fixed horizontal light bar on service vehicles and provide a second, elevated warning light position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tip up light bar assembly of efficient manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tip up light bar assembly having a flexible user-selectable configuration which can also function as a horizontal light bar.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by pivotally supporting front and rear light bars above transversely opposed end assemblies joined by connector bars to form a rigid support structure. Each light bar is built on a rigid substrate having a uniform cross section. Longitudinally extending features of the rigid substrate provide locations for mounting light sources, electronic assemblies and various lenses. The lenses, together with gaskets, define a weather-resistant enclosure surrounding the light sources and electronic assemblies.
The light bars pivot at transversely opposed ends to a vertical position in which the light sources are elevated above traffic. End assemblies pivotally support the hinge end of each light bar and provide a bumper for supporting the light bar free end in the horizontal position. Each end assembly includes a base plate, a pivotally mounted pivot plate, gas spring and limit strap. The gas spring reduces the dead weight of the light bar while the limit strap controls angular movement of the light bar relative to the base plate to approximately 90xc2x0. A motor-driven actuator exerts outward force on the pivot plates to move the light bars between a horizontal and a vertical position.
The tip up light bar assembly may supplement or replace standard fixed horizontal light bars on service vehicles. An optional traffic advisor including directional indicators may be fixed to the rear of the tip up light bar assembly.